Maybe There's Hope
by Maroo28
Summary: Ed has never had very good luck with women. Al sets him up with a girl he finds rather interesting, but the evening doesn't turn out so well for Ed, but all hope is not lost. Read on to find out more! Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

A raindrop fell on Edward's head. He looked up at the swirling grey clouds about him. A storm was rolling in; it was bad too, and he was till a good distance away from the dorms. He was walking home from a date that had ended in disaster. The _one _time he took Al's advice and took a girl out and it was terrible.

"Thanks Alphonse. Now I'll be wet, cold," he looked at the wet metal fingers and tried to move them "and my automail will rust!" Ed cringed at the though of Winry finding out about this one. He rubbed the back of his head to feel the scar from his last visit. He had taken a wrench to the head, but maybe since it wasn't actually completely shattered this time she'd go easy on him.

Thunder clapped nearby and scared Ed out of his memories. He had to get home.

Al looked at the clock. . . again. . . for the third time. Ed should have been home by now. He looked out he window at the pouring rain. He didn't dare step foot outside; he would rust. He heard a gentle brushing noise and looked down to see the small grey kitten he picked up earlier out of the rain.

"Oh kitty." Al picked up the small cat and stroked it. "You'll have to go out before ed gets your home."

Ed stopped to take a breath. He had just sprinted for the last 23 blocks and still had about 20 to go.

_I could call for a ride, _he thought, _but then I'd actually have to wait longer in the rain.... Fuck me! I'll just run. _With that he took off in route to the dorms.

Al was pacing back in forth in front of the door now. Ed was way late and Al was getting very worried. He went to eh window for one more look for his brother. Just then there was a loud bang on the door, and if armor could jump, Al jumped ten feet in the air. The pounding continued getting faster and louder. Al opened the door to find a very wet and soggy Ed. He slumped through the door, squishing as he went.

"Ed! I was so worried!" Al scooped his brother up into a very tight bear hug, well as close to a bear as he could get. "So! You have to tell me everything! How'd it go?"

Ed thrashed and struggled against his iron grip (me: heh, get it? Iron? Hahahaha… I'll be quiet now), but he couldn't break free. "I'm never dating again!"

"But why?"

"No Al. I might as well be gay then!"

"You don't mean that Ed." Al said as he dropped his soggy brother to the floor. He wandered toward the closet to get him a towel.

"Might as well be. Girls are nothing but trouble." Ed pulled the tie from his braid and let his golden hair fall over his shoulders. "They whine and complain, and they all think they're fat and no matter what you tell them they still think they're fat. I don't know about you, but that's just way too much trouble for me." Ed's said in a muffled voice as the dried his hair with the towel.

Al laughed as he listened to his brother rant about the opposite sex while changing into the clean clothes he had laid out for him. _They're not so bad. _He thought. _Some are cute and they usually smell nice._ Al chuckled to himself and went to lock the door when all the sudden a small foot came right at his head and sent it flying clear across the room. It hit the wall and landed with a loud clang.

Ed picked himself up off the floor and shook off the last bit of water that hung on the ends of his hair. "I'm irritated now . . . and hungry . . . Do we have any food?" Ed began tearing through the cabinets in search of something to satisfy his hunger.

"But didn't you eat?"

"Psh, no we didn't even get that far." Ed turned to look at his brother and laughed. "Put your head back on." Disappointed with his findings in the cabinets, which turned out to be only spam and ramen, he grabbed his book off the table and flopped down on the couch.

"Well what made the date so bad?" Al prodded his brother for answers, but it was no good. Ed was already completely absorbed in his book and wouldn't notice Al if he were dancing naked in front of him. "Oh Ed. What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Credit to **_**Family Guy**_** for a line. See if you can find it!**

Ed didn't sleep at all that night. He kept thinking about that date and wondered if he should try again. There was this girl back home he often thought about, but how would he ever get the courage to go out again. But then again, what if she just wasn't the right girl for him?

_Maybe . . . NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! _He jumped down from his bunk and ran out into the kitchen, completely forgetting about his never sleeping brother sitting in the corner of the room. _You can't catch me gay thoughts!!! I won't let you!_ He collapsed in the nearest chair panting from the sudden sprint.

"Brother?"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Ed fell from the chair and hit his head on the table. "AL!! Don't do that!!" Ed rubbed the growing bump on his head and felt the sting of pain. Luckily there was no blood… this time. Ed picked himself up and perched himself cross legged on the table. "Al, you remember that girl? You know the cute red head from back home?"

Al thought for a minute then seemed like he almost smiled. "You mean Connie? Ed you still like her don't you?" Al began bobbing up and down and chanting. "Ed and Connie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"AL! Stop before I take your head off again! And this time you won't get it back!" Ed was blushing as red as a tomato and very embarrassed. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I think I may love her. I want to see her again."

"Awwww! Ed!!! We'll catch a train tomorrow. But right now," Al pretended to yawn, "I'm tired. Lets go back to sleep."

"But—you don't sleep." Ed chuckled. "I'm hungry first." Ed went to the cabinets once again and managed to find a bagel and some peanut butter.

"You're always hungry. I swear your legs must be hollow. I never understood where you put all that food. And you know eating this late will make you fat." Al watched his brother devour the bagel and lick his fingers.

"I'm a growing boy. I'm supposed to eat a lot. And I won't get fat."

"Actually I think you are done growing. I think you're topped out."

"Heh says the suit of armor. How would you know? I might get taller." Ed went and stood against the wall where the tick marks were. "Measure me!"

Al fetched a pencil from the drawer and went the wall.

_Hehe. _Ed chuckled to himself and slowly raised up on his tiptoes to make himself taller. _Haha, he'll never noti---_ Al placed a gloved hand on Ed's head and pushed him back down flat footed.

"DAMN!!! Every time! How do you know???" Edward said in defeat. He sunk back down flat footed so Al could measure him . . . again.

"Still the same brother. You aren't going to get any taller." Al chuckled an evil chuckle. "What if Connie is taller than you?"

Ed's normally loving gaze turned evil and he turned bright red. "She is not taller than me! I will wear platform shoes so she is not taller than me! TAKE IT BACK!!" Ed pounced on his brother with vengeance and started pounding on his metal body as if it would hurt him. Turns out he just ended up hurting his own hands more than Al.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Ed ran to the sink to run his hands under some really cold water and looked back at his brother. "I hate you." Ed started to cry from the pain in his hands.

"Oh, brother you don't hate me. You just say that because you can't beat me. Let's go back to bed."

Ed, still pouting, went along with his brother to try to finish the night and to get some sleep. He climbed up into his bunk, waited until Alphonse got settled because there was no way to sleep with him moving around.

"Good night Al."

"Good night brother."

Ed gazed at the ceiling, thinking about Connie, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Note to Readers

Hey guys! Read and review this story for more chapters! I won't continue if it is no good!


	4. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

. . . . . . .

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

. . . . . . .

"What about now?"

Sigh. "No. We aren't."

. . . . . . .

"Are w---"

"NO! WE AREN'T!"

Ed shifted nervously in his seat. This train ride was taking forever and the longer this took the longer he would have to be without Connie . . . if she remembered him that is. He pressed his face against the window. _Feels good. _He enjoyed the cold window against his burning skin. He was so anxious about seeing her again.

"How's long has it been? 2 years? You think she will remember me? You think she'll like me?" He started talking faster and faster. "Whatif shedoens't rememberme? Whatifshedoesn'tlikemeanymore??"

"Whoa brother. Put. Spaces. Between. Your. Words. Take a deep breath and calm down. You get anymore words there you'll run out of air. And I am _not_ giving you mouth to mouth."

Ed struck a yoga pose. Yeah, right there in the middle of the aisle, in the train.

"Brother!" Al hissed. "Stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm relaxing. Just shush. Do you want me to pass out?" Ed slowly breathed in though his nose and out through his mouth. "Now," he said very calmly, "How long until we arrive?"

"About another two hours."

Ed's bipolar syndrome took hold of him. "TWO HOURS???!!!?!?!?! I'LL BE FIFTY BY THEN! AND MY LIFE ISN'T EVEN COMPLETE! I MEAN I HAVEN'T EVEN KI—" Ed blushed bright pink.

"You haven't what?"

"Nothing. You didn't hear anything. It was nothing. So Al! You hungry? Where is that cart?" Ed's eyes darted around looking for the snack lady.

"Ed? You've never kissed a girl?"

"What? I never said that. What made you think that?" Ed started to get tears in the corners of the room. He suddenly dropped to his brother's feet. "Please don't tell anyone! Its really embarrassing! I mean I'm 16 now! I should have kissed at least someone! Please please please."

"Ha ha! I won't brother. It is kinda funny though. Well I mean… I've never kissed a girl either." Al let out a long dramatic sigh. "I don't think anyone would want to kiss a big hunk of steel anyway. What's so appealing about that?"

"Don't worry Al. When we find the philosopher's stone, I'll return you to your original body and you'll be a fine as ever. Hell, I bet you are even sexier than me and that is a rare occurrence."

Al giggled slightly. Ed always knew how to cheer him up, and one thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment with him around. Al put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Ed smiled and sighed. He loved his brother.

"_Attention passengers! Looks like this train will be pulling into the station a little early! We should be to our destination in about an hours time! Thank you for riding with us today."_

Ed and Al both looked at each other just beaming with excitement.

"You hear that Ed? Did you?"

"YEAH!" Ed jumped up and bumped his head on the ceiling. That boy could get some air!

Al laughed as he helped his brother back onto the seat. The injury didn't seem to hurt him any, because popped back to his normal self in a matter of seconds.

"But… wait! That means I only have an hour to prepare myself! Oh no… oh no…." Ed began to pace back and forth in the seats.

"Brother you worry too much. Just relax and be yourself. She will like you just the way you are."

Ed sighed. Maybe Al was right. He did worry too much, but there was no way that he would admit that out loud. Ed was never wrong and dammit he wanted it to stay that way. "You're right Al. She will."

"Good. Now why don't you take a nap? Time will go by a lot faster if you do."

"That sounds like a good idea. I think I will." He hopped to the seat across from Al and stretched out in the sun. He let one last sigh and settled off to sleep.


End file.
